User blog:Affectos/I was in my attic today...
A new spark has been lit inside of me now that season 4 is on. I've managed to persuade my friend into watching it, and he enjoys the show, and I've had a hankerin to do this project for a while. Let's play a game...in the past I've posted topics for people to make artifacts for, but now I'm switching the roles. I'll be giving items I 'found in my attic/basement/etc' and the goal is to identify what they are. I also will pick winners out of the comments for the best of each item. Winners get bragging rights or whatever imaginary prize I come up with for that post. This week I was looking through my attic and I found some peculiar things...I found: *a golf tee *a grandfather clock *a baby rattle *an uniform from WWII *a red suitcase *an empty photo album *a tub of green army men What are these? I guess only Warehouse Agents would know... Update Yesterday I had a knok at my door and there were some men there who said that they were Special Agents and they needed to take a look at some of these items. They wound up taking all of them as well as a golf club that was over the mantle. When I asked, they Agents Peter, Scalec, and V. Boy, but one of them refused to give his name...and was silent the entire time. I overheard them saying that some of these items were belong to and I quote: *'Casey Martin's Golf Club' - Used at his infamous 1998 season opening, this golf club, once swung, can take out any obstacle in the swing's direction, but severely weakens the user's legs until the user collapse. *'Casey Martin's Golf Tee' - Also used at his infamous 1998 season opening, the golf tee, when placed into the ground, lets out a frictionless area on the ground as large as Grassland's Golf and Country Club golf course's 18th hole *'Photo Album' - In 1977, a family went on a family roadtrip across the United States, with the intention of capturing every single moment on their Polaroid, self-developing camera. Unfortunately, not a moment after they left their town the car swerved and hit a power line, totalling the car and putting the youngest son in a coma that lasted for several months. The rest of the family, two of whom has been narrowly rescued from critical condition, stayed by the boy's bedside every night until he woke up. The camera and it's intended photo album were also situated in that room, and absorbed the fear, pain, and hope that the accident caused. A bifurcated artifact, whatever the camera takes a picture of is absorbed into the film and disappears from existence, unless the picture is placed in the photo album, which then releases the subject from the picture back to where it was. Too much usage by a person will echo the boy's fate of being subject to a coma. *'Jack Dawkins' Red Suitcase': A vintage suitcase stolen by Jack Dawkins, better known as the Artful Dodger. This suitcase absorbed his kleptomaniacal ways. The suitcase will 'eat' the possesions of those nearby, but only objects that can fit inside of it. If held by someone who wishes to steal something, the suitcase will steal the item for them. If neutralized while items are still inside of it, the items will be lost forever. The only way to get a stolen item back is for the owner (of the stolen item) to pry the suitcase open, something which is very hard to do. *'Karl Koch's WWII Uniform': Karl Koch was so scecritive he dug under the berlin wall without getting caught by his comanding officer. This aritfact can turn anyone into a murder or thief and not get caught as long as they have it on *'''Charles Lindbergh Jr.’s baby rattle: '''This ornate rattle belonged to 20 month old toddler Charles Lindbergh Jr. Also known as the ‘Lindbergh Baby’. Linbergh was kidnapped on march 1st 1932 and was found deceased over 2 months later. The Lindbergh Kidnapping was highly publicized due to the fame of his father; aviator Col. Charles Lindbergh. The rattle induces sensory deprivation and paralysing fear when held. Holding on to the rattle can cause death. Soft cries can be heard emanating from the rattle. Dark vault object. * '''John Harrisons Longcase clock: '''Harrison was a British clockmaker and inventor of the ‘grasshopper escapement’; a mechanism that allows the gears in a clockwork to move at a precise interval. The clock makes chirping noises which have a hypnotic effect. Opening the glass door of the clock unleashes a swarm of grasshoppers. The swarm can be ‘lured’ back in the clock by stopping the ‘grasshopper escapement’ mechanism. * '''Tub of Green Army Men: '''For many American boys, playing with army men and blowing them up with fireworks is almost a rite of passage. The user can throw them to produce large-sacle, firework-like exlosions but they slowly take over the user's mind; inducing patriotic and militaristic thoughts and actions. The effects of the artifact increases the more army men are used. The army men blow up fairly quickly, sparking like a firework for a few seconds, but they take longer to explode the farther they are from the bucket. Unlike Bobby Fischer's marbles, the army men CAN be neutralized individually. the color of the explosion varies from soldier to soldier; but common colors are red, white and blue. They put all of these things into silvery bags, save for the grandfather clock and suitcase which were sprayed with what looked like purple Lysol...They then loaded them up and thanked me for my time. Wierd...I wonder what else this house has.... Winners this time are PeterMess, Vaultboy, Scalec, and an anonymous Wiki user who all appeared in this first part of what could be a mini-series Category:Blog posts